100 ways to kill a Doctor Halloween Challenge: Classified
by matuisgman
Summary: Ok another one, no Shenny but character deaths and still exactly 1500 words in story. A little AU, interesting twist on the beginning of the series, so enjoy.


**Don't own Big Bang Theory. 100 ways to kill a Doctor Halloween Challenge number 3.**

"Where is Sheldon?"

Amy had walked into her soon to be boyfriend's apartment to find Leonard sitting on the couch. She had to keep up the pressure, he wasn't excepting her as his girlfriend. Everyone agreed they practically were. She was doing every trick and method known to man and the animal kingdom, nothing seemed to be working. Sheldon was just perfect, highly suitable mate for an intelligent girl such as herself. She turned her focus to Leonard, her besties boyfriend. At least when Penny realized how good he was for her.

"Don't know. He said something about an experiment," Leonard squinted, "I think he might have knocked on Penny's door."

Amy sighed in exasperation, "Fine, I will go over and find out what is happening."

While she understood Sheldon's need for companionship she never quite understood his need to commence social interaction with Penny while alone. She absolutely adored Penny and could understand why most males might want some time alone with her. Who wouldn't? But this is Sheldon, besides she should be the girl Sheldon wants to spend alone time with. While Amy appreciated their friendship, being technically boyfriend and bestie, this had to stop. It was not really socially appropriate for them to spend so much time alone, especially when he had her to interact with.

Amy went over to Penny's door and knocked, nothing. She tried again and when there was no response she tried the door. Darn, it was locked. Usually Penny left her abobe unlocked when she was in. Now where would both her boyfriend and bestie go? If she had to compile a list, she could easily do for each separately, but together she couldn't think of anything. Most of the time when Sheldon and Penny where going somewhere, he needed a ride and asked her. After Leonard and before her, Amy did not find very emotionally reassuring to say the least.

With no clear and immediate answer to Sheldon or Penny's location Amy took out her phone, after calling one and the other with no success she made her way back into the guy's apartment. She sat down on the couch, perhaps she should wait a while; maybe he will be back soon. Leonard who had been working on his computer turned around.

"They are not there?"

Amy shook her head, "No, I even tried calling them."

Leonard scrunched his eyes, "What, Penny is not home?"

"No, I mean they might be the multiple places Sheldon insists Penny takes him to, instead of asking me."

Leonard was confused, "That doesn't make sense; he didn't say anything to me. I got an idea."

Amy was curious as she got up to watch Leonard, who turned to his computer. With a few key strokes he accessed a program, It took her a few minutes to recognize what it was.

"This is a phone tracking app."

Leonard nodded, "Yeah, I got it installed after I met Sheldon. In case he wondered off or something. I put a tag on Penny's phone as well when we were dating…I just never removed."

Amy shrugged, "That's fine; you and Penny will get back together. It makes sense you want to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah," Leonard continued working, a confused look crossed his face, "The program says Sheldon is at the Tech and Penny is at the Cheesecake Factory."

Amy nodded, "Well I guess I am off to the Tech, Sheldon didn't mention any work he needed to be done."

"Wait a minute," Leonard got out his phone and made a call, "It appears Penny is not at her work."

Amy's eyebrow went up, this is odd. She made a phone call to the tech inquiring about Dr. Cooper, "Sheldon hasn't signed into any of the buildings or labs."

Leonard was confused, "That is odd, it appears Sheldon and Penny are missing."

"Perhaps they wished to surprise us with something."

Leonard shrugged, "I am not sure, hang on."

He went back to work on his computer, and started sorting through Sheldon's various schedules and Penny's media pages. Leonard found nothing to indicate what was going on, this slowly started to frustrate Leonard. Not that he should particularly care, but Amy seemed quite insistent they find out where her future boyfriend was, as well as her bestie of course. Though Leonard was interested in knowing why Penny just seemed to disappear.

By this time Amy was calling numerous places that Sheldon and Penny could be. Which was a few for Sheldon and many for Penny. Though she was more concerned about where Sheldon was, she figured Leonard would want to know where his ex-girlfriend was. As she started to get negative responses she started to grow frustrated. Leonard was as well.

"I don't understand, I mean Sheldon has been untraceable once in a while. But Penny?"

Amy shook her head, "Wait, this had happened before?"

Leonard nod and leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, this was before I got the app."

Amy thought, "Perhaps, when did you place the tracker on Penny's phone?"

"I don't know, maybe a couple weeks into our relationship."

Amy huffed, "Well. It seems for some reason both Sheldon and Penny randomly disappear."

Leonard shrugged, "Well yeah, I mean he always came back eventually."

"Did you ever question him?"

"I tried after the first couple of times."

Amy was not happy with this answer, now it appears her bestie and Leonard's soon to be again girlfriend simply disappeared at random intervals. This was unacceptable, well Leonard apparently seemed to slack out on finding out why. Though perhaps he would now that Penny seemed to do the same thing. It was not until the next day that Sheldon or Penny made an appearance. While Sheldon was surprised to see her in his apartment, she didn't give him a chance to speak.

"Where have you been?"

"Amy why are you at my apartment at an unscheduled time."

Amy crossed her arms, "Sheldon you will tell me why I couldn't get ahold of you."

Across the hall Leonard was trying to stare down Penny, as soon as Sheldon and Penny returned he was out the hall and into her apartment. Now he was starting down a quite miffed Penny with her arms crossed.

"For starters we are not dating. So it really doesn't matter where I go and even if we were it is still not your concern."

Leonard fidgeted with his glasses, "Well we were concerned."

Penny raised an eyebrow, "We?"

"Well, Amy and I were concerned."

Penny breathed in and looked off, "Well you need not be, now you're going to drop this.

Except neither Leonard nor Amy would drop it, Amy was more insistent than Leonard. Who she roped into cracking Sheldon's computer. The more anomalies she found the more freaked out and insistent that Sheldon tell her what was going on. Though Leonard still brought it up with Penny on occasion. Then one day he got a text to meet her in the park. When he arrived he didn't see Penny, but he saw Amy. She looked as confused and baffled as he was.

"Hi Amy, what are you doing here?"

Amy was confused, "Sheldon sent me a text to meet him her."

Leonard scrunched up his eyes, "Penny sent me a text."

"Perhaps they wanted us both here?"

Leonard went to speak, but his head exploded in a shower of blood and brains. There was a loud crack as Amy's mind was processing. However the next instant her own head exploded and she fell to the ground beside Leonard, a second loud crack quickly followed. By this point people realized someone was shooting and started to run screaming away.

Joyce Kim folded her rifle up from her third story window nest, she glanced to her side where Kurt was also backing away from his window. They had to move, they both quickly made their way down and out of the building. With any luck this would be just another random shooting in some city, unfortunately there were enough going on to make this one not noteworthy. She reached for her ear piece.

"It's done sir."

Miles away Sheldon nodded, and quickly typed in some commands. The two texts to Leonard and Amy disappeared. Across from him sat Penny, both in full view of camera's and here long before their friend's unfortunate deaths.

"I am quite sure Kurt took some pleasure in that."

Penny nodded, "Still not going to happen."

"Again you mean."

Penny scowled, "Don't mock me Sheldon."

Sheldon sighed, "All that work with Leonard wasted."

Penny snorted, "I am sure Joyce will sleep with whoever you tell her to."

"At least she obeys agency regulations."

Penny shrugged and grinned, "I am young and stupid."

"Hardly, you just need to learn better control. I believe Joyce offered to teach you meditation."

Penny frowned "I have plenty of control."

"Except when your hormones take over, at least think about it."

"Fine whatever, happy?"

 **Alright, and done.**


End file.
